DELPHINIUM
by sicafiramin
Summary: Kalian tahu bunga Delphinium adalah bunga apa? Itu adalah bunga indah berwarna biru yang siapapun pasti akan menyukainya. Tapi keindahan bunga itu bukan untuk disentuh. Kalau kau menyentuhnya kau akan mati. /KAISOO/YAOI/ANGST/ONESHOT.


Sejak rumah Kyungsoo pindah ke daerah pedesaan seperti ini, ia selalu ingin tahu siapa penghuni rumah besar di dekat danau. Tidak ada yang berani masuk kedalam rumah besar tersebut, kata penduduk sekitar tidak ada siapa-siapa yang tinggal disana kecuali hantu yang bergentayangan.

Setiap pulang sekolah Kyungsoo selalu lewat rumah besar yang seperti kastil itu. Tidak ada yang aneh, tidak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya apabila ia masuk kan? Kyungsoo anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun yang memiliki kadar keingintahuan yang tinggi. Dengan keberanian ia pun berani masuk kesana, toh bibinya tidak akan mengomel ia pulang terlambat, ia paling akan disuruh mengupas kentang sepanjang malam.

_'Krieet'_

Bunyi gerbang berkarat terbuka, Kyungsoo masuk kedalam dengan langkah yang begitu hati-hati. Tidak lupa ia melirik sekitar takut-takut ada yang memergokinya masuk kedalam rumah itu. Kyungsoo yakin rumah itu berpenghuni, Kyungsoo juga yakin kalau ia bisa buktikan pada orang-orang bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti dari hal-hal buruk yang mereka takutkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan saat melihat tulisan didepan pintu.

**'Dilarang Masuk!'**

Kyungsoo hanya menggumamkan kata bodoh melihat papan retak tertempel di depan pintu besar dihadapannya saat ini. Kyungsoo memang pemberani, Kyungsoo tidak sadar apa yang akan ditemuinya di dalam sana.

…

DELPHINIUM

.

.

KAISOO FIC

.

.

Angst/Hurt

.

.

YAOI/BoyxBoy

.

.

_Love is like a bar of soap._

_Once you think you have it._

_It slips away._

.

.

_I'm not mad._

_I'm hurt._

_There's different._

.

.

_You hurt me._

_Are you happy now?_

…

.

.

Semenjak orang tua Kyungsoo meninggal satu bulan lalu akibat kecelakaan, hak asuh Kyungsoo di pegang oleh paman dan bibinya yang berada di daerah pedesaan. Kyungsoo tinggal dan sekolah di Desa tersebut. Bibi dan pamannya terkadang bersikap keras pada Kyungsoo.

Setiap melakukan kesalahan tidak hanya omelan tapi juga kekerasan yang menyakiti fisik terutama batinnya. Kyungsoo akan menangis semalaman memanggil ibunya, tapi hanya hembusan angin yang akan menjawab.

.

.

_Pepohonan musim dingin bersama angin._

_Hembusan angin yang sangat kencang bergantung di ujung ranting_

_bagaikan kain yang tak terlihat._

_Sesungguhnya hembusan angin itu tidak sendiri._

_Mereka tidak sendiri, tidak ada seorang pun yang hidup sendiri._

_Begitupun diriku._

_Walaupun diriku seorang diri dibawah langit ini,_

_langitlah yang menemaniku._

.

Kyungsoo bernyanyi sepanjang malam untuk mengurangi kesedihannya. Apalagi yang bisa menghibur diri selain dirinya sendiri. Untuk menangis pun percuma, karena menangis tidak akan merubah apapun.

…

DELPHINIUM

…

Ada cerita penduduk sekitar yang mengatakan tidak boleh masuk kedalam rumah besar di pinggir danau. Seseorang pernah kesana dan berakhir hanya tinggal nama. Kyungsoo tau cerita itu dari Joonmyeon teman satu kelasnya. Mereka kebetulan bertetangga jadi Kyungsoo biasa bermain dengan Joonmyeon lebih sering.

"Ayahku bilang, di dalam sana ada hantunya!" seru Joonmyeon kala sedang bermain di halaman belakang Sekolah. Kyungsoo mendengarkan cerita itu antusias. "Lebih parahnya, hantu itu bisa membunuhmu! Hiiyyy, katanya hantu itu menyeramkan!"

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun, salah satu teman Kyungsoo yang sekelas dengannya.

"Iya! Jangan ada yang berani masuk, atau KREK!" Joonmyeon menggesekkan jari telunjuknya ke leher dengan mata melotot hampir keluar. Semua teman-temannya sudah bergidik ngeri, tapi tidak dengan satu orang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

"Wah, aku jadi ingin tahu hantunya seperti apa. Apa aku bisa menjadikannya teman?"

…

DELPHINIUM

…

Kyungsoo membuka gagang pintu berkarat itu. Awalnya sulit, tapi ternyata tidak ada kata sulit didunia ini sebelum mencoba. Sebelum masuk Kyungsoo mengambil napas terlebih dahulu, dan suara decit pintu pun terdengar. Kyungsoo pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk, walau awalnya terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Ha-halo.."

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Kyungsoo sehingga ia berani masuk kedalam sana. Ia melihat sekelliling, rumah itu tidak setua yang ia kira. Dari luar memang terlihat menyeramkan, tapi dari dalam dalam benar-benar rapi, terawat dan jauh dari dugaannya selama ini.

"Halo, ada orang disini? Hantu atau siapapun?" Kyungsoo mengulang. Karena tidak ada yang menyahut ia memilih untuk terus masuk kedalam rumah besar itu. Kini ia dihadapkan pada sebuah tangga besar menuju lantai dua, Kyungsoo pun menaikinya.

Kyungsoo sempat mendesah kecewa karena tidak menemukan siapapun dirumah ini. Katakan saja Kyungsoo tidak sopan karena masuk kedalam rumah orang atau rumah hantu atau siapapun itu. Setelah setengah jam mencari ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Padahal ia yakin sekali ada manusia yang tinggal dirumah ini.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang masuk kedalam kamar.

Kyungsoo menyeringai, ia pun berjalan naik ketempat dimana ia melihat bayangan itu.

.

Seingatnya seseorang masuk kedalam kamar ini.

.

"Jangan masuk!"

Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya, ia mendengar ada seseorang didalam berteriak 'jangan masuk'padanya. Ia berkata Jangan berarti 'Ya' bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun masuk dan melihat sesosok laki-laki muda sedang berjongkok di pojok kamar. Ia ketakutan, ia berteriak kearah Kyungsoo.

"Berani mendekat kubunuh!" teriaknya. Kyungsoo tidak sebodoh itu, bagaimana ia bisa membunuh dengan kondisi ketakutan seperti itu?

"Ja-jangan takut.." Kyungsoo mulai bersuara, ia berjalan mendekat kearah laki-laki yang nampak ketakutan itu.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!" teriaknya. Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan laki-laki itu dari jarak 3 meter. "Mau apa kemari? Kau tidak bisa membaca ya? Dilarang masuk!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, masih ditempatnya.

"Karena dilarang. Sekarang pergilah. Dan jangan kemari lagi!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tuli hah? Kubilang pergi dari sini!"

"Kenapa?"

Laki-laki itu hanya menatap marah kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah ingin melangkah mendekati dirinya. "Kita bisa berteman, iya kan? Namaku Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya kearah laki-laki yang masih berjongkok di pojok ruangan.

"PERGI!" teriaknya. Membuat Kyungsoo harus mundur beberapa senti. Bukan Kyungsoo namanya kalau harus menyerah dengan teriakan seperti itu.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa?" Kyungsoo menantang, membuat laki-laki itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"A-aku.. aku akan membunuhmu." Jawabnya kembali menantang

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, bunuhlah" kini si anak kecil bernama Kyungsoo yang menantang. Ia malah berjalan maju mendekat membuat laki-laki itu tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau bilang ingin membunuhku."

"Diamlah, dan jangan mendekat!" serunya. Kyungsoo malah ingin menyentuh tubuh laki-laki itu. "Jangan!" Kyungsoo tidak mendengar.

"JANGAN SENTUH ATAU AKU BISA MATI!"

Diam. Kyungsoo masih diam dengan tangan melayang di udara. Ia hampir bersentuhan dengan laki-laki itu namun Kyungsoo kembali diam saat mendengar suara meninggi dan ketakutan dihadapannya.

"Kumohon pulanglah, kembalilah kerumahmu dan jangan kemari lagi."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kumohon" suara itu terdengar serak dan laki-laki itu menangis, memeluk lututnya dengan punggung yang bersandar ke tembok. Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain mundur dan berlari keluar dengan air mata membasahi pipinya.

Setelah Kyungsoo pergi laki-laki itu berniat mengejar tapi ia urungkan niatnya, ia hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ma-maaf.." Ia bergumam.

…

…

...

"Kyungsoo! Kau mau kemana? Kau belum mencuci piring!" teriak wanita gendut itu, tapi Kyungsoo memilih untuk melempar tas sekolahnya dan berlari ke danau atau mungkin rumah yang ia datangi kemarin.

…

Ia tidak menyerah walau sudah diusir oleh si pemilik rumah. Kyungsoo juga menceritakan pada Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun kalau ia masuk kedalam rumah tersebut dan bertemu seorang laki-laki tampan. Tapi tidak ada satupun sahabatnya yang percaya kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"Hey tuan, aku kembali lagi jadi buka pintunya. Cepatlah, aku membawa kue untukmu!" teriak Kyungsoo di depan pintu. Kali ini ia tidak bisa masuk karena pintu dengan gagang berkarat itu terkunci dari dalam.

5 menit..

10 menit..

30 menit..

"Kau pikir aku akan pergi dari sini? Tidak akan!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi. Ia berdiri di depan pintu dengan menjinjing sekantong kue dan roti yang ia buat sendiri.

…

Laki-laki itu bukan tidak mendengar ataupun melihatnya, ia tahu anak kecil itu masih berdiri di depan pintu walau salju sudah turun 15 menit yang lalu. Ia bukan orang jahat yang tega membuat anak kecil kedinginan padahal anak itu berniat baik ingin memberinya Kue. Laki-laki itu mendengus sebal karena salju di luar berubah menjadi badai.

"Keras kepala!" gerutunya. Ia mengeratkan sweater putih miliknya itu sesekali mengusap-ngusapkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mendapat kehangatan. Ia juga menyalakan perapian.

2 jam kemudian.

Ia ingin tahu apa anak itu masih ada di depan atau tidak, walau otaknya terus berpikiran tidak mungkin tidak mungkin tidak mungkin.

Dugaannya salah, ia masih bisa melihat si pemilik mata bulat masih disana sambil berjongkok dan memainkan salju dihadapannya. Keegoisannya runtuh, ia pun berniat membawa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam setelah berpikir dengan keras.

Kyungsoo menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Kau, masuklah!" ucap laki-laki itu membuat Kyungsoo berseru senang dan langsung berlari kedalam. "Tapi ingat!"

Kyungsoo memandang laki-laki tinggi dihdapannya itu.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia mengangguk dengan senyum terukir di wajah manisnya. Apapaun asal ia bisa menemani pria kesepian ini.

…

…

Suasana ruangan besar itu masih terasa canggung. Kyungsoo hanya bisa duduk sambil memperhatikan laki-laki yang terus menatap dirinya tak suka.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, tapi hanya tatapan tidak suka dari pria jangkung di hadapannya. Kyungsoo berdecak kesal, memandang laki-laki bersweater putih itu. "Sombong sekali. Ibuku bilang orang sombong tidak akan bahagia hidupnya!"

"Aku tidak akan bahagia." Jawabnya singkat

"Kau tidak akan bahagia karena kau sendirian." Kyungsoo mendekat kearahnya membuat ia –si tampan itu- harus mundur karena merasa terganggu. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku sentuh? Aku tidak beracun. Aku juga tidak bau, aku ini rajin mandi!"

"Bukan urusanmu, sekarang menjauhlah!" suara lelaki itu meninggi mau taku mau Kyungsoo harus kembali ketempatnya.

"Siapa namamu? Berapa umurmu? Kemana orang tuamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Namaku Kai. Umurku.. itu tidak penting!" jawab Kai tegas, Kyungsoo kembali memikirkan cara agar laki-laki bernama Kai itu bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hanya Kai? Kau orang Korea bukan? Kau tidak sekolah ya? Kau juga tidak mandi! Dari kemarin kulihat kau hanya memakai baju putih dan celana hitam saja!"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja urusanku, kau kan temanku!"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Aku yang bilang!" Jawab Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah. Kai lagi-lagi berdecak kesal karena tingkah laku anak kecil ini. "Namaku Kyungsoo, tahun ini aku berusia 10 tahun. Aku tidak punya orangtua, dan sekarang aku tinggal bersama paman dan bibiku. Aku dirumah hanya disuruh mengupas kentang, kadang-kadang mencuci piring, atau berkebun. Aku punya dua sahabat, namanya Kim Joonmyeon dia anak ketua desa dan dia sangat kaya, satu lagi Byun Baekhyun dia itu penakut lho dia juga cerewet!"

Kai membuang napas berat. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berbicara padanya sepanjang itu. ia membicarakan temannya cerewet, padahal sendirinya juga cerewet.

"Nah sekarang giliranmu bercerita." Kyungsoo masih tersenyum lebar mempertontonkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Kai kembali menggeleng, ia tidak punya cerita apapun untuk di ceritakan pada anak kecil.

"Namaku Kai, dan manusia tidak boleh menyentuhku."

Kyungsoo menatap pemilik rambut hitam pekat itu. Ia sedang tidak bercanda, dan bila dilihat dari caranya berbicara sepertinya ia serius.

"Kau pasti punya alasan, kenapa manusia tidak boleh menyentuhmu. Ah! Itu sebabnya kau menyendiri disini? Lalu bagaimana kau makan? Berpakaian? Tidakkah bosan berada didalam rumah terus menerus?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh. Dan aku tidak butuh makan, aku tidak akan mati kalau aku tidak makan seumur hidup."

"Cih bohong, mana ada manusia yang tidak makan. Hey tuan, kalaupun aku masih kecil aku tidak akan tertipu dengan ceritamu itu. cih!" Anak itu memang sedikit meremehkan Kai, karena Kai lah satu-satunya orang yang katakanlah takut padanya. Kyungsoo jadi sedikit angkuh dan berani.

"Aku tidak bohong, lagipula aku bukan manusia."

"Hahaha jadi kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau itu hantu? Hahaha Kau tidak memiliki wajah menakutkan sama sekali. Hahahaha" Kyungsoo tertawa, Kai ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya tertawa.

"Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo terdiam mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara Kai menjadi lembut.

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana rasanya tertawa? Bagaimana rasanya kue yang kau buat itu? bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orangtua? Bagaimana rasanya mengupas kentang?"

"…."

"Yang bisa aku rasakan hanya kedinginan, ketakutan, dan kesepian."

Kai memandang api yang membakar kayu bakar di perapian, ia tidak berkspresi apa-apa selain ekspresi kesedihan. Kyungsoo jadi iba, ia ingin memeluk dan menenangkannya. Tapi, ia ingat bagaimana Kai berteriak padanya menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

"Kai… kau tidak kesepian lagi sekarang. Aku akan menemanimu, aku janji!" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, membuat Kai mengangguk dan kembali memeluk lutut.

…

DELPHINIUM

…

Kyungsoo kembali kerumah dalam keadaan gelap. Ia sudah tidak mendegar celotehan bibinya, maupun kerasnya kayu yang dipukulkan pamannya pada kaki kecilnya. Ia tidak bisa menangis, ia lelah untuk menangisi kehidupannya karena ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari hidupnya.

"Kai.." Kyungsoo bergumam sebelum ia kembali terlelap kedalam mimpi indahnya.

…

Kyungsoo kembali kerumah itu, tapi lebih pagi karena hari ini hari minggu jadi ia tidak pergi kesekolah. Ia juga sudah mengupas kentang dari subuh agar bisa kabur dan menemui Kai pagi-pagi.

Kai menyuruh Kyungsoo masuk, ia jadi tidak terlalu takut pada anak itu. Menurutnya Kyungsoo anak yang manis, Kyungsoo anak yang keras kepala dan cerewet. Kyungsoo selalu berkomentar tentang pakaiannya yang norak, seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

"Bagaiamana rasanya sekolah?" Tanya Kai saat Kyungsoo sedang memakan makan siang yang ia bawa dari rumah. Dirumah Kai tidak ada makanan sama sekali, padahal ada dapur dan kebun sayur dibelakang.

"Menyenangkan, karena aku ketua kelasnya. Aku juga suka pelajaran matematika dan bahasa inggris." Jawab Kyungsoo. Ia kembali memasukan kimbab kedalam mulutnya.

"Bahasa inggris?" Tanya Kai, ia baru mendengar hal semacam itu.

"Yap! Aku sangat jago bahasa inggris. Aku bisa mengajarkanmu!" Kyungsoo berteriak senang, namun wajah Kai tidak senang sama sekali. Oh iya, kapan Kai bisa terlihat senang?

"Untuk apa? Percuma saja aku belajar bahasa Inggris."

"Hey jangan berbicara seperti itu, tidak ada yang percuma kok. Mulai besok aku akan mengajarkanmu bahasa Inggris!"

"Tidak usah."

"Kenapa?"

"Berhenti bertanya kenapa, atau aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu lagi masuk kedalam rumah ini."

"Iya-iya! Galak sekali."

"Siapa?"

"Kau tuan hidung pesek!" Kyungsoo hampir mengenai kulit wajah Kai kalau saja Kai tidak segera mundur.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan disini? Sudah sore, pulanglah!" usir Kai membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Jangan memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu."

"Hmmm? Pulang? Tidak mau, aku mau disini. Aku mau mengajarkanmu bahasa inggris!

"Tidak perlu, pulang sana!"

"Tidak!"

"Keras kepala.."

"Memang! Hahahaha" Kyungsoo tertawa membuat Kai tidak sengaja menarik bibirnya keatas. Ia tersenyum. "HEY! KAU TERSENYUM!" Kyungsoo memekik girang membuat Kai sedikit kebingungan.

"Ter-senyum?"

"Iya! Coba ulang lagi!"

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tadi kau tersenyum! Haha ya ampun! Begini, tarik bibirmu keatas seperti ini," Kyungsoo menunjukan caranya tersenyum dan Kai hanya bisa dia memperhatikan. "Bagaimana? Bisa?"

"Begini?" Kai mengangkat bibirnya walau sedikit kaku, dan Kyungsoo mengapresiasi usaha Kai. Walau senyumnya masih kaku dan menyeramkan.

"Hmmm… ya.. hehe. Teruslah belajar tersenyum, tersenyum itu bisa mengurangi kesedihamu."

Dan Kai mengangguk. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia mendengarkan apa kata Kyungsoo.

…

…

…

Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk main bersama, tapi dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menolak. Ia akan mengunjungi Kai lagi hari ini, ia janji akan mengarjarkan Kai bahasa Inggris sepulang sekolah.

"Ah Kyungsoo kau tidak asik!" Baekhyun cemberut, begitpula dengan Joonmyeon.

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali. Kau tahu kan bibiku sering mengomel kalau aku pulang terlambat? lagipula aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang." Ucap Kyungsoo membuat dua anak laki-laki di depannya itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Tunggu dulu.. janji dengan siapa? Bolehkah kami ikut?" Tanya Joonmyeon

Kyungsoo sedikit menimang-nimang permintaan kedua temannya itu. ia juga belum menceritakan tentang Kai kepada mereka. Tapi Kyungsoo mengurungkan kembali niatnya untuk menceritakan tentang Kai pada Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon. Ia tidak ingin Kai semakin marah padanya dan ia tidak akan diijinkan masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya. Ia juga terus mengingat amanat Kai tentang jangan menyentuhnya.

"Dengan.. dengan pamanku! Aku janji akan membantunya membetulkan sepeda untuk berdagang! Duh, maaf sekali ya teman-teman." Kyungsoo pun pamit dan segera berlari kerumahnya. Ia mencuci piring dulu seperti biasa kemudian berlari ke rumah Kai di pinggir danau.

…

"Kai!" teriak Kyungsoo. Ia mencari-cari sosok Kai didalam rumah yang tidak bisa disebut kecil. Rumah Kapital itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo lelah mencari sosok Kai yang lebih tinggi dan dewasa dibanding dirinya.

"Ka—" Kyungsoo terdiam melihat sosok Kai di luar. Di luar rumahnya.

Di balik jendela di lantai dua, ia bisa melihat Kai sedang berdiri di pinggir danau dengan damai. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu berlari ketempat dimana Kai berada.

"KAI!" teriak Kyungsoo. Orang bernama Kai itu menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang berlari kearahnya. Kai tersenyum, ia bisa tersenyum sekarang. Tapi senyumnya pudar saat melihat tubuh Kyungsoo tidak seimbang dan ia hampir terjatuh. Kai berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan ia sudah merentangkan tangannya… tapi ia menariknya kembali membuat Kyungsoo terjatuh ketanah.

"Aw! Aduuhhhh" Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan. Kai bisa melihat dahi itu berdarah walau tidak terlalu parah, begitu pula lutut dan lengannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai. Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya, hanya 30 cm dari jarak Kyungsoo tergeletak saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hampir saja…" Kyungsoo berdiri dan tersenyum manis. "Hampir saja kau menyentuhku. Hehe" Kyungsoo tertawa. Kai bisa melihat Kyungsoo tertawa dan ternyata Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Melihat tawa Kyungsoo kali ini bukannya senang malah membuat hatinya sakit.

"Maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa menolongmu." Kata Kai pelan tapi Kyungsoo tidak menyalahkan Kai. Ia malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak hati-hati.

…

Kyungsoo duduk termenung di kamarnya. Ia menatap bintang-bintang yang berkilauan di langit dari balik jendelanya. Pikirannya masih di penuhi oleh pertanyaan seputar Kai dan mister-misteri yang ada di dalam diri Kai.

Ia tidak takut sama sekali pada Kai, ia juga tidak berpikiran buruk sama sekali mengenai pemuda berwajah pucat itu. Ia hanya ingin dekat, ia hanya ingin terus bersama Kai dan bercerita segalanya pada Kai.

Ia juga ingin mengajari Kai tentang apa yang ia ketahui. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga ingin Kai tahu kalau dirinya tidak sendirian.

…

DELPHINIUM

…

Hari ini adalah musim semi, tidak terasa kalau Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah hampir tiga bulan saling mengenal. Kyungsoo senang Kai sudah berani keluar rumah. Walau hanya di sekitar kebun dan Danau itu sudah jauh lebih baik daripada diam terus menerus di dalam rumah.

Kyungsoo dan Kai tidur dibawah rumuput hijau di pinggir danau tersebut. Seharusnya Kyungsoo sekolah hari ini, tapi karena alasan tidak mengerjakan tugas ia membolos dan memilih untuk bermain bersama Kai ditempat ini.

Kai melihat awan, entah bagaimana perasaannya terasa begitu damai melihat awan seputih kapas itu. Awan itu berarak mengikuti kemana angin membawanya pergi. Kai melihat awan itu takjub, ia ingin menyentuhnya, ia ingin berada di atas sana dan tertidur bersama awan. Melihat awan ia jadi teringat Kyungsoo. Ia ingin menyentuh Kyungsoo, ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo terlalu jauh untuk Kai jangkau. Kyungsoo jauh berada disana bersama angin, langit, dan matahari.

"Kai… kau punya cita-cita?" Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Kai membuat laki-laki itu mengernyit tidak mengerti pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Cita-cita itu apa?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menoleh kesamping membuat keduanya saling bertatapan. Kyungsoo menelan ludah, ia merasa Kai begitu mempesona dibawah pancaran sinar matahari.

"Cita-cita itu hmm.. seperti keinginanmu. Kau ingin menjadi siapa? Maksudku, kau ingin menjadi apa suatu hari nanti?"

Kai kembali memandang langit.

"Ckck, kau tidak mengerti yah? Contohnya aku, aku ingin menjadi seorang guru karena aku ingin mendidik seseorang yang tidak tahu menjadi tahu." Jelas Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk mulai paham apa maksud dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku.. ingin menjadi awan." Jawab Kai pelan, ia masih terpesona dengan indahnya awan di langit siang ini. "Karena menjadi awan, aku bisa melihatmu. Aku bisa melihat dimana Kyungsoo berada, Kyungsoo sedang apa, Kyungsoo bersama siapa. Aku ingin terus melihatmu walaupun jauh."

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk paham dan mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata Kai.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin menjadi bintang." Kata Kyungsoo semangat, Kai kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada anak nakal ini. "Aku ingin menjadi bintang untuk menerangi malam Kai yang gelap, dengan cahaya dan keindahanku."

Lagi. Ini kedua kalinya Kyungsoo melihat Kai tersenyum di hari yang sama. Sungguh suatu kemajuan.

"Waw, _thankyou_.." Kyungsoo ingin sekali memeluk Kai karena Kai benar-benar belajar banyak darinya. Laki-laki ini mau berbicara bahasa inggris walau hanya sepatah kata. Sungguh, Kyungsoo terharu.

Kyungsoo sudah hampir berjingkrak senang dan siap untuk memeluk Kai. Tapi tubuh Kai buru-buru menjauh dan Kyungsoo tahu kalau apa yang ia lakukan adalah salah. Sekali lagi ia tekankan. Ia tidak boleh menyentuh Kai.

"Pasti sulit ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo membuat Kai yang saat itu menunduk kembali mengangkat wajahnya. "Pasti sulit rasanya menjadi seorang Kai."

Kai memilih tidak menjawab.

"Kumohon Kai.. kali ini saja. Aku ingin memelukmu, aku juga kesepian sama sepertimu. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, aku juga ingin kau memelukku. Apa kau menyayangiku?" Kyungsoo sudah hampir menangis, Kai bisa apa kalau Kyungsoo menangis?

"A-aku.." Lidah Kai terasa kelu, ia benar-benar sulit berbicara melihat air muka Kyungsoo yang berubah. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin dipeluknya tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak berbuat apa-apa sekarang.

"Sudahlah! Lupakan!"

Kai bisa melihat sosok itu berlari menjauh. Kai tidak bisa bergerak, ia juga ingin memanggil nama Kyungsoo dengan keras. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali?

Kai hanya bisa berteriak frustasi, ia juga menjambak rambutnya sambil menendang batu-batu di sekitarnya. Ia kesal, ia marah. Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

…

DELPHINIUM

…

Sudah seminggu Kyungsoo tidak menemui Kai. Hal itu membuat Kai sedih dan merasa takut. Ia takut kalau Kyungsoo akan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian lagi. Ia juga takut kalau Kyungsoo akan membencinya.

Ia juga tidak tahu kalau ternyata hari-harinya tanpa Kyungsoo akan terasa begitu membosankan. Sebelum Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kehidupannya, ia tidak merasa seperti ini. Ia akan baik-baik saja dengan memandang keluar jendela seharian kemudian tidur lagi. Ia juga tidak mengerti rasanya bangun dari tidur akan sangat begitu menyiksa karena merindukan sosok mungil itu.

Kemana Kyungsoo? Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Kai ingin menemui Kyungsoo, ia juga ingin tahu dimana rumah Kyungsoo.

Tidak-tidak, terlalu banyak manusia disana dan ia bisa mati sebelum bertemu dengan Kyungsoo kalau nekat pergi 10 meter dari daerah rumahnya.

…

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandang jendela seperti biasa. Hari ini hujan turun lebat sekali dan ini hari ke tujuh ia terserang demam. Ia ingin menemui Kai, ia juga ingin bercerita kalau demam rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Tapi ia tidak bisa kemana-mana, jangankan untuk menemui Kai. Untuk berdiri saja Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh, siapa yang akan membantu bibi mengupas kentang?" Tanya bibinya saat masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo. Ia menyimpan semangkok bubur dan beberapa tablet obat tidak lupa dengan air putih satu gelas.

"Hmm ne.." gumam Kyungsoo. Ia tahu, dibalik kerasnya sikap bibi dan pamannya ada jiwa malaikat yang disembunyikan. Mereka mendidik Kyungsoo agar menjadi kuat, agar Kyungsoo tidak lemah dan siap saat menghadapi kenyataan pahit kedepannya. Kyungsoo memahami sikap keras mereka, Kyungsoo tahu mereka sayang padanya hanya saja caranya yang sedikit kasar.

"Tumben sekali anak ini sakit. Jangan lupa tutup jendelanya, tidak baik kau terkena angin terlalu banyak."

…

Butuh waktu dua minggu untuk memulihkan kondisi Kyungsoo menjadi seperti semula. Seperti biasa ia akan langsung pergi kerumah Kai. Kali ini ia membawa ransel dengan isi penuh. Ia ingin menginap di rumah Kai karena ia benar-benar merindukan orang itu.

"Kai.. kai.. kai.." Kyungsoo berteriak di depan rumah Kai. Beberapa warga sering melihat Kyungsoo pergi kerumah itu, bahkan beberapa orang mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk jangan sering-sering bermain ketempat itu. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan, toh ia berbohong kalau ia hanya bermain di depan saja tidak sampai masuk. Ia harus berterimaksih pada Baekhyun yang sudah menyebarkan gossip tentang melihat hantu di rumah itu, jadinya jarang ada orang yang lewat kemari karena takut.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok Kai membuka pintu. Mereka berdua saling bertatap sepersekian detik, sebelum Kai mundur dan Kyungsoo tidak jadi memeluk dirinya.

"Kyungsoo? Da-darimana saja kau ini?" Tanya Kai, sejujurnya ia juga terkejut. Ia pikir ia tidak akan melihat Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu! Huaaa!" Kai tidak tahu harus bagaiamana lagi melihat Kyungsoo menangis di depannya.

…

Kai sedikit terkejut mendengar Kyungsoo akan menginap. Setahunya bibi dan paman Kyungsoo adalah orang yang jahat. Itu sih sesuai cerita Kyungsoo.

"Paman dan Bibi percaya aku akan menginap di rumah nenek Baekhyun! Bolehkan aku menginap disini? Aku juga membawa camilan, kau makan yaaa."

"Ti-dak. Aku tidak lapar!"

"Huffttt selalu saja." Kyungsoo cemberut, tapi ia tidak begitu marah pada Kai. Ia terlalu merindukan pria itu.

…

Kai memilih tidur di bawah sementara Kyungsoo diatas kasurnya yang empuk. Itu untuk mengurangi resiko Kyungsoo akan menyentuh dirinya saat tidur.

"Bagaimana kalau misalnya saat aku tidur aku akan berguling kebawah dan menyentuhmu?"

"Tidak akan."

"Kan misalnya!"

"Pokoknya tidak akan. Aku akan terbangun saat mendengar mu terjatuh kebawah."

"Oh baiklah. Haha. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa bersama denganmu lagi Kai. Kau tahu, dua minggu tidak melihatmu rasanya aku bisa gila!"

"Kau kan memang gila, Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak gilaaaa!" Kyungsoo berteriak kencang di samping telinga Kai membuat laki-laki itu harus menutupnya sangat ramat. Bocah ini benar-benar hobi berteriak.

"Tuh kan, belum apa-apa sudah kumat gilanya. Ngomong-ngomong kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa baru sekarang kau kemari lagi?" Tanya Kai. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo senang Kai terlihat seperti mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku demam jadi tidak bisa keluar rumah, tidak. Aku tidak bisa keluar kamar."

"Demam?"

"Iya! Duh, aku sakit demam. Badanku panas dan mengigil, kemudian badanku akan terasa lemas dan sakit. Kau tidak pernah demam ya? Oh iya aku lupa, kau kan bukan manusia."

"Pernah kok."

"HAH?" Kyungsoo bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Kai dengan seksama.

"Iya, aku pernah demam tinggi saat aku masih bayi."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, bukankah selama ini Kai bilang ia bukan manusia? Lalu? Maksudnya?

"Aku akan menceritakan kenapa aku tidak boleh disentuh oleh manusia." Kai mulai bangkit dan ia sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Saat aku lahir, ayahku bilang kalau badanku sangat panas seperti terkena demam. Kemudian ibuku meninggal tepat sehari setelah melahirkanku. Ayahku bercerita, kata tabib desa aku tidak akan bisa hidup lebih dari dua hari. Dari situ ayahku membawaku ke danau, ia meminta pada dewa bulan dan matahari untuk menjadikanku tetap hidup. Dewa memberikanku kehidupan, bahkan aku bisa hidup tanpa makan dan minum. Tapi ada satu syarat saat usiaku menginjak 18, aku tidak boleh di sentuh oleh manusia. Kalau manusia menyentuhku, aku bisa mati. Dari situ ayah mulai membuatkanku rumah yang besar dan kokoh, tidak lupa pagar permbatas yang tinggi. Ia sengaja membuat rumah ini berada dipinggir danau agar aku bisa selalu melihat pantulan bulan dan matahari dari danau. Tahun demi tahun berlalu, ayah semakin tua tetapi tidak denganku. Aku tetap diusiaku yang ke 18, aku tidak menua, aku tidak tumbuh seperti manusia biasanya. Saat ayahku meninggal aku sadar kalau aku bukan lagi manusia. Aku hanya.. yah, tidak jauh berbeda dengan hantu. Kau.. mengerti kan? Bagaimana aku selalu menjauhi orang-orang selama bertahun-tahun?"

"…"

"Kyungsoo? Kau masih disana?" Kai melirik kepinggir, ia sudah mendapati Kyungsoo tertidur pulas. Ia pun menghela napas berat dan menyelimuti tubuh kecil Kyungsoo.

…

Kai tidak pernah menyesal ia bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Yang ia sesali adalah… ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada Kyungsoo.

Kai kerap kali mendapati Kyungsoo datang kerumahnya sambil menangis, tidak lupa beberapa luka di wajah dan badannya. Kyungsoo bercerita kalau ia dipukuli preman pasar karena ia tidak mau membayar uang pajak. Kyungsoo sudah membayar tapi katanya kurang.

Kyungsoo mengaduh di hadapan Kai, tapi Kai hanya bisa diam mematung memperhatikan bagaimana luka itu merusak pemandangannya. Ia ingin memeluk Kyungsoo, ia juga ingin mengobati luka-luka itu. Tapi tidak bisa, ia tidak bia berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo dengan senantiasa mengangguk lalu berkata

"Maaf ya Kai, aku sering mengeluh padamu."

...

DELPHINIUM

…

Sudah 8 tahun, sudah 8 tahun lamanya mereka sering berbagi dan bercerita. Kyungsoo tentunya mengalami perubahan seperti manusia sewajarnya, tapi tidak dengan Kai. Kyungsoo tumbuh tinggi, penampilannya juga berubah, bahkan suaranya juga berubah. Banyak hal berubah dari Kyungsoo setahu Kai. Tapi kenapa ia tidak berubah sedikit pun?

Kai ingat kalau ia adalah orang pertama yang Kyungsoo tunjukan hasil ujian maupun hasil rapotnya. Kai adalah orang pertama yang Kyungsoo ceritakan tentang apapun tentang kejadiannya di sekolah, rumah atau dimanapun. Kai sudah biasa mendengar suara nyaring Kyungsoo berteriak padanya saat siang hingga malam. Kai juga sudah biasa kalau anak itu akan merengek karena nilainya menurun. Apa yang bisa Kai lakukan? Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melihat, mendengar, dan diam di jarak minimal 30 cm dari Kyungsoo.

Ia juga tidak mengerti, ketika Kyungsoo berada di dekatnya ia selalu merasa nyaman dan dadanya akan berdegup kencang seperti ingin keluar. Kai pernah cegukan karena melihat Kyungsoo terlanjang di depannya. Kyungsoo memang selalu seenaknya, Kyungsoo memang sering menggoda Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah bukan Kyungsoo yang anak-anak, melainkan Kyungsoo yang dewasa. Dan rasanya? Menurut Kai rasanya berbeda. Kyungsoo yang anak-anak dan Kyungsoo yang dewasa rasanya berbeda setiap kali mereka bertemu, apalagi dalam jarak dekat.

"Kai! Kenapa lantainya kotor lagi? Aku sudah mengepelnya tau?!" Kyungsoo berteriak sambil berlarian di tangga.

"Aku tidak mengotorinya!" jawab Kai balik berteriak. Ia sedang berada di kamar saat ini, ia tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo mengepel lantai rumahnya dengan celana pendek dan mempertontonkan pahanya yang putih itu.

"Lalu siapa? Hantu? Hah? Atau dewa seperti yang kau ceritakan?"

"Apa?"

"KUBILANG— AAAAAAAAKKKHHH"

Kai kembali mendengus karena Kyungsoo tidak mau berhenti berteriak. Ia pun menyerah dan memilih untuk keluar kamar. Ia harus menyudahi acara teriak-teriakannya sebelum ada warga lewat dan membakar rumah ini karena mendengar suara hantu.

"Do Kyungsoo, sudah kubilang bukan—"

Kai hanya bisa mematung melihat Kyungsoo tergeletak di lantai dengan dahi penuh darah. Kai pun berlari untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya.

"Astaga—" Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo sudah bangkit dan berusaha untuk menjauh agar Kai tidak jadi menolongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan.. jangan menyentuhku. Aku tidak mau kau menghilang dan meninggalkanku."

Sakit. Rasanya benar-benar sakit mendengar Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu. ini sudah puluhan kalinya ia hanya bisa memantung memperhatikan Kyungsoo menahan sakit seorang diri. Ia juga ingin memeluknya, membawanya kedalam dekapannya. Ia ingin meredakan rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo alami, tapi lagi dan lagi ia tidak pernah bisa melakukan apa-apa.

…

Kai memandang perban yang menempel di dahi laki-laki bernama Kyungsoo itu. Ia sendiri lupa bagaimana rasanya terluka, karena sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun semasa hidupnya ia tidak pernah terluka lagi. Yah, kecuali batinnya. Jauh didalam sana, masih ada tersisa perasaan sebagai manusia.

"Jangan di pandangi seperti itu. Luka seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Lagian ini salahku sih. Aku ceroboh sekali hingga terjatuh seperti itu, memalukan!" gerutu Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk lagi.

"Kai aku mau bertanya, semasa hidupmu waktu itu. waktu itu ya bukan sekarang, apa kau pernah memiliki teman? Atau kau memang dari kecil berada di dalam rumah?"

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di pinggir danau seperti biasa, tapi dibawah pohon agar lebih teduh. Musim panas sudah menyerang Korea.

Kai kembali mengingat kenangan masa lalunya sebelum ia berumur 18. Ia tidak terlalu tahu siapa teman-temannya, setahunya ia memang memiliki teman yang sekarang mungkin sudah tua dan entah berada dimana.

"Aku punya teman namanya Sehun dan Luhan. Aku tidak begitu yakin sih, karena ini sudah lama sekali. Luhan meninggal saat usia 16 karena penyakit kanker. Kemudian Sehun pindah rumah ke Incheon saat usia 17. Setelah itu aku tidak berteman dengan siapapun." Jawab Kai. Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang mengangguk-ngangguk paham. Kenapa Kyungsoo bertanya seperti itu? itu karena ia tidak sengaja melihat beberapa berkas-berkas di lemari milik Kai saat ia membersihkan rumah. Saat itu ia melihat photo-photo Kai ketika masih kecil, ia juga melihat photonya bersama kedua sahabatnya. Ada Photo ayah dan ibunya, tidak lupa guru beserta teman sekelasnya dulu. Photo itu sudah menguning dan beberapa pinggirannya banyak tersobek. Kyungsoo tidak sengaja penasaran, karena ia benar-benar ingin kehidupan seorang Kai dulunya. Ia ingin Kai kembali merasa kalau ia juga dulunya manusia sama seperti dirinya. Kai tidak hilang ingatan atau semacamnya, ia hanya terlalu lama.. sangat lama.. menutup dirinya dari kenyataan.

"Maaf ya Kai bukannya aku lancang atau bagaimana, tapi.. apa.. kau pernah punya pacar?"

Kai tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia dengan senantiasa menggeleng, karena ia benar-benar belum pernah memiliki seorang pacar.

"Aku takut.." gumam Kai pelan.

"Takut pada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku takut, takut kalau aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hmm.." Kai mengangguk. Ia kembali melirik kearah pemuda yang sedang menatapnya dengan serius itu.

"Kenapa? Kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Pertanyaan Kai tadi membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona. Ia tidak pernah begini sebelumnya. Walaupun ia pernah di tanyai dengan pertanyaan yang sama oleh Park Chanyeol dan Kim Joonmyeon —sahabatnya yang dulu- ia tidak pernah merasa malu seperti ini.

"A-aku—"

"Sudahlah, kau sama saja seperti yang lainnya. Nantinya juga kau akan pergi meninggalkanku. Jadi, siap-siap saja aku akan melupakanmu. Melupakanmu seperti aku melupakan Sehun dan Luhan."

Mendengar itu rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis saja. Itu berarti Kai berniat untuk melupakannya. Ia pikir ia akan menjadi orang yang berarti untuk Kai, tapi ternyata Kai menganggap dirinya sama dengan yang lainnya.

"Jadi.. kau.. mau melupakanku?"

"Memang kenapa? Sudah seharusnya kan? Kau sudah dewasa sekarang, aku tida bisa terus menerus menemanimu. Sesekali kau harus pikirkan kehidupanmu sendiri. Kau tidak ingin sekolah keluar? Kau tidak ingin memiliki pacar? Menikah? Kau tidak ingin mengejar mimpimu?"

"Ka-kai.."

"Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, karenamu aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia lagi. Tapi percuma saja, kau masuk kedalam kehidupanku tapi sebenarnya kau tidak bisa merubah apapun. Aku akan tetap menjadi Kai, makhluk yang tidak bisa disentuh oleh manusia. Dan kau.. Do Kyungsoo, manusia seutuhnya yang memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Aku hanya berpesan padamu, suatu hari nanti ada saatnya kau pergi meninggalkanku.. jangan pernah temui aku lagi. Jangan pernah berteriak meneriakan namaku di depan rumah. Dan jangan.. mengingatku. Itu saja."

"Maksudmu a-apa? Aku tentu saja tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak, air matanya akan tumpah sebentar lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Itu saja.. karena.. aku menyayangimu."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa menangis, menangis mendengar kata-kata Kai yang benar-benar menyakitkan. Ini lebih sakit dari cubitan bibinya, ini lebih sakit dari pukulan pamannya.

"Kau marah?" Kai menatap makhluk bernama Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku sakit. Itu berbeda."

Kyungsoo sudah beranjak dari tempatnya, ia pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kai. Kyungsoo berharap Kai akan memanggilnya, Kai akan menyuruhnya kembali tapi ternyata tidak. Kai hanya diam menatap punggung itu, punggung rapuh itu yang lagi-lagi pergi menjauh.

…

Kai pikir Kyungsoo akan sangat membencinya karena ucapannya kemarin. Ternyata ia salah besar. Laki-laki bermata bulat itu datang kerumahnya saat sore hari sambil menenteng sekotak kimbab.

"Jangan pernah berpikiran kalau aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan pernah!"

Kai hanya bisa melongo dibuatnya.

"Kau pikir dengan kata-katamu kemarin kau akan membuatku pergi darimu begitu? Huh yang benar saja. Apa jadinya seorang Kai tanpa Do Kyungsoo?"

"Sudah kubilang, sekarang kau boleh mengatakan hal itu tapi tidak di kemudian hari."

"Ck, bodoh. Aku bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanmu yang kemarin. Sudah berkata hal-hal menyakitkan. Kau mau kita putus sebelum jadian hah?"

"Pertanyaan?"

"Iya. Aku mau menjadi pacarmu. Aku-mau-menjadi-pacarmu!"

"…"

"Dengar ya.. aku tidak peduli kita tidak seperti pacar-pacar yang lain. Kita tidak saling bersentuhan bukankah itu bagus? Kau tidak bisa memperkosaku! Haha. Aku tidak peduli kita tidak berciuman di hari valentine, aku tidak peduli kita tidak beperlukan seperti di drama, aku tidak peduli. Toh tanpa hal-hal seperti itu pun aku tetap bahagia, walaupun berbicara denganmu dengan jarak 30 cm aku bahagia. Aku senang dengan hanya melihatmu, aku juga senang kalau terus mendengar suaramu. Jadi, jangan beranggapan aku akan bahagia tanpa kamu di sampingku."

Kai memilih menyerah menghadapi Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana lagi harus mengahadapi manusia yang satu ini. Kepalanya sudah sangat keras, kalau sudah ada keinginan sudah sulit untuk di tahan-tahan lagi.

Ia sudah mengenal Kyungsoo selama 8 tahun, dan ia hanya bisa berharap kalau ucapan Kyungsoo kali ini tidak hanya omong kosong belaka.

"Aku terkejut mendengar kata-katamu. Aku baru sadar kalau Do Kyungsoo sudah dewasa. Sekarang aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, aku sudah beritahu dari awal."

"Yes! Itu artinya kita pacaran sekarang? Haha"

Kai memilih untuk masuk kamar sementara Kyungsoo berjingkrang-jingkrak di belakangnya.

"Sekarang aku memanggilmu apa? Chagiya? Hmm yeobo? Ah jangan. Honey? Dear? sweety pie? Darling? Baby?"

Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Hey tuan Kai, jawab aku. Aku memanggilmu apa sekarang? Kita kan sudah resmi pacaran!"

"Terserah. Haha"

"…"

"Kenapa diam?"

"Aku tidak salah lihat kan? Akhirnya Kai bisa tertawa juga!"

Kai menutup telinganya dengan senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya. Untuk saat ini, ia percaya pada Kyungsoo.

…

DELPHINIUM

…

Kalian tahu bunga Delphinium adalah bunga apa? Itu adalah bunga indah berwarna biru yang siapapun pasti akan menyukainya. Tapi keindahan bunga itu bukan untuk disentuh. Kalau kau menyentuhnya kau akan mati.

Itulah Kai. Dulunya bernama Kim Jongin. Kai adalah nama pemberian Luhan, sahabatnya yang sudah meninggal 70 tahun yang lalu.

Kai tidak menua seperti manusia lainnya, ia akan tetap seperti laki-laki dewasa pada umumnya. Ia tidak pernah keluar rumah, ia juga tidak pernah makan tapi tidak mati. Hal yang bisa membuatnya mati adalah.. sentuhan manusia.

Kai menganggap kalau Kyungsoo adalah bunga Delphinium, ia begitu indah, sangat menyenangkan apabila memandangnya di bawah sinar matahari. Ia tidak bisa menyentuhnya, ia tidak bisa membawanya jauh dari batas.

Kai tahu suatu hari nanti, akan ada batas dimana Kyungsoo dan dirinya tidak bisa bersama selamanya. Mereka berbeda, seperti siang dan malam. Tidak akan pernah bertemu dalam satu waktu sekeras apapun bumi berputar. Hanya waktu yang terus berputar dan akhirnya memisahkan mereka.

…

Sudah satu bulan mereka menjalin hubungan. Tidak ada sentuhan, tidak ada pelukan, tidak ada ciuman.

Bulan kedua. Berjalan seperti biasa.

Bulan ketiga. Mereka mulai sulit dikendalikan, Kai ingin mencium bibir ranum Kyungsoo. Begitu pula Kyungsoo yang tanpa sadar hampir mencium Kai saat pria itu terlelap.

Bulan ke empat. Kyungsoo jarang menemui Kai karena sibuk ujian dan membantu bibinya di toko yang baru.

Bulan ke lima. Kyungsoo tidak ada kabar, dan Kai benar-benar merindukan sosok Kyungsoo.

Bulan ke enam. Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali kerumah Kai setelah lama tidak bertemu. Ia hampir saja memeluk Kai tapi untungnya tidak. Kai sempat bertanya, kemana saja Kyungsoo selama ini. Kyungsoo menjawab kalau ia ada seminar di Jepang dan meminta maaf berkali-kali karena tidak menghubungi Kai.

Kai tidak masalah ia dihubungi atau tidak, tapi hal seperti ini sudah bisa Kai duga. Kyungsoo sedikit berubah, tidak menjadi cerewet seperti biasa. Ia lebih banyak diam, dan selalu Kai yang memulai perbincangan.

"Jangan menutupi apapun dariku. Aku tidak suka," Kai berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang wajahnya sedang ditekuk. "Kau bisa cerita padaku. Apa nilaimu jelek lagi? Apa bibi mu menyuruhmu menjaga toko seharian? Apa mengupas kentang lagi? Haha"

"…." Diam. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. Kai tahu, ada alasan dibalik diamnya Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Kai.. aku.. aku masuk International University di Amerika."

"…"

"Aku akan pindah bulan depan. Kau ingat? Aku pernah bercerita tentang Kris dan Mark teman virtualku di jejaring sosial? Yah, aku akan satu universitas dengan mereka. Mereka mendaftarkanku kesana. Padahal.. aku.. tidak begitu tertarik. Hehe"

Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu hambar, cerita kali ini beda dengan cerita yang sering Kyungsoo ceritakan pada Kai sebelum-sebelumnya.

Kai sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, jadi ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap lantai. Ia tidak berani menatap Kyungsoo, sungguh melihat mata itu benar-benar akan membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Aku tidak akan kuliah. Haha, untuk apa kuliah? Aku akan disini dan membantu bibiku kau tenang saja!"

Kai menggeleng. Kini ia berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo tidak boleh melepaskan mimpinya hanya demi seorang Kai. Kyungsoo harus tetap mengejar mimpinya, menjadi guru besar dan mengajarkan banyak orang.

"Kau sudah berhasil mengajarkanku banyak hal Kyung. Kau berhasil membuatku yang tidak tahu apa itu cinta menjadi tahu, kau berhasil membenarkanku dari yang salah menjadi benar. Sekarang giliranmu mengajarkan orang-orang apa yang telah kau ajarkan padaku. Kejarlah mimpimu, sejauh apapun jarak dirimu dan diriku bukankah kita memang sudah jauh? Sedekat apapun aku disampingmu, kau tidak bisa meraihku. Aku dan dirimu memang dari awal sudah jauh. Kau jangan khawatir, jangan anggap ucapanku saat itu adalah benar, mana mungkin aku melupakanmu? Haha, tidak. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

"Kai.."

"Pergilah, ah iya! Kita masih punya waktu satu bulan kan sebelum kau pergi? Ayo kita bersenang-senang."

"Kai.. aku.."

Tangis Kyungsoo pecah. Ia sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Kyungsoo menangis sambil berjongkok dihadapan Kai, dan Kai hanya bisa menatapnya seperti biasa. Tidak bisa mendekap Kyungsoo seperti yang hatinya inginkan.

"Jangan.. jangan menangis."

"Kai maafkan aku…"

"Kubilang jangan menangis."

…

Kai tidak tahu, setan apa yang ada didalam dirinya sehingga ia berani keluar rumah. Tidak, tidak berada di danau seperti biasa, atau di kebun setiap minggu. Kai benar-benar keluar dari rumah itu, jauh sangat jauh hingga ia bisa menemukan Kyungsoo sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Kai hanya bisa melihat di balik pohon. Ternyata seperti ini sekolah Kyungsoo. Ia juga bisa menebak yang Joonmyeon, yang mana Baekhyun, yang mana Jongdae, dan yang mana Chanyeol.

Yang tinggi seperti tiang itu pasti Chanyeol, Kyungsoo pernah bercerita kalau Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo saat kelas 3 smp. Yang sepantaran Kyungsoo itu pasti Joonmyeon, ia memiliki wajah seperti malaikat dan wajahnya memang menunjukan kalau ia memang orang berada. Yang berisik dan memakai eyeliner itu pasti Baekhyun. Tidak salah lagi, sebab musabab Kyungsoo jadi ikut cerewet karena ia berteman dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Dan yang itu pasti Jongdae, Kyungsoo bilang Jongdae paling humoris setelah Chanyeol. Jongdae sepertinya sedang membuat lelucon sehingga Kyungsoo bisa tertawa selepas itu.

Kai mengira-ngira, apa jadinya kalau dirinya ada bersama mereka. Tertawa bersama, membicarakan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama. Ia juga ingin seperti itu, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan hal semacam itu. Ia merindukan Sehun dan Luhan.

Kai juga memperhatikan lingkungannya berubah, tidak sama dengan jamannya waktu itu. Tentu saja, kemana saja ia selama ini? Ia hanya bisa melapuk di dalam rumah dan tidak keluar barang sedikitpun.

Kai sebisa mungkin menjauhi sentuhan dari orang-orang. Ia akan berjalan sangat hati-hati dan menghindari tempat ramai. Meminimalisir terjadinya kontak langsung dengan orang-orang.

Kyungsoo melihat Kai. Ia melihat sosok berkaos putih itu dibalik pohon. Ia pikir ia sedang bermimpi tapi ternyata tidak. Ia memang melihat Kai berada di sekitar sekolahnya.

"KAI!" panggil Kyungsoo. Kai segera berlari saat sosok Kyungsoo menyadari kehadirannya. "KAI TUNGGU!" teriak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun berlari mengejar. Ia pasti bisa mengejar Kai, Kai sudah lama tidak berlari pasti larinya menjadi lambat.

"Hey Kyungsoo kau mau kemana?" teriak Chanyeol

"Aku segera kembali!" balas Kyungsoo. Ia tetap mengejar sosok Kai yang tengah berlari.

Kyungsoo terus menggerutu dan mengumpat mengatakan 'Kai bodoh, Kai bodoh, Kai bodoh' tapi percuma saja Kai tidak mendengar. Ia terus berlari semampunya, sekuat yang ia bisa. Orang-orang masih memandangnya aneh, karena Kai berlari sangat kencang.

Kyungsoo sudah hampir menyebrang jalan, tapi sebuah bus melaju kencang kearahnya. Kai yang saat itu menoleh dan menyadari Kyungsoo hampir tertabrak, segera berlari kearah Kyungsoo. Dan..

'Grep'

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat sehingga mereka berdua ada di pinggir jalan.

Kyungsoo masih terpaku dengan apa yang terjadi padanya barusan. Sepersekian detik yang lalu Kai pertama kali menyentuhnya, Kai memeluknya sangat dekat hingga rasanya seperti slow motion.

"Kai.." gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Ia masih dipeluk oleh tangar kekar milik Kai, ia masih berada didekapannya. Ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Jongin yang mint, ia bisa mendengar deru napas tak beraturan dari mulutnya, ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Kai yang berdegup kencang. Waktu seolah berhenti, sebelum mereka menyadari apa yang telah mereka perbuat.

"Aku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu.."

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara Kai yang begitu dekat.

"Kai.." gumamnya

.

.

"Kyungsoo tatap aku."

.

.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan mata mereka bertemu. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka bisa sedekat ini. Sangat dekat.

.

.

"Aku tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi.. jadi.."

.

.

"Kai.. tubuhmu…" Kyungsoo menatap tubuh Kai yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cahaya yang menyilaukan. Sebelum Kai benar-benar menghilang dan mati, ia bisa melihat Kai menggerakan bibirnya..

.

.

"Kyungsoo jangan lupakan aku.." suara terakhir Kai yang Kyungsoo dengar.

.

.

"Tidak! Kai.. tidak kumohon! Kumohon kembalilah!" Kyungsoo menangis di tepi jalan, beberapa orang hanya bisa melongo melihat pria yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan menjadi cahaya. "Kai! Kumohon maafkan aku! Kai! Jangan pergi! Kumohon! Kai! KAI!"

Dia pergi.. dia sudah pergi.

...

...

...

…

4 tahun kemudian.

...

...

Kyungsoo seorang dosen muda di Amerika, siapa tahu anak desa yang sering mengupas kentang seperti Kyungsoo bisa sukses dimasa depan? Ia berjalan keluar kelas setelah mengajarkan materi pada mahasiswanya. Saat cahaya matahari menyinari pandangannya, Kyungsoo segera menatap langit dan ia tersenyum.

"Kai.. kau kah itu?" batin Kyungsoo. Ia melihat awan seputih kapas berarak seiring arah angin berhembus.

_"Karena menjadi awan, aku bisa melihatmu. Aku bisa melihat dimana Kyungsoo berada, Kyungsoo sedang apa, Kyungsoo bersama siapa. Aku ingin terus melihatmu walaupun jauh."_

"Kau sudah melihatku? Aku sudah menggapai impianku, dan kau juga sudah menjadi awan. Kita sama-sama sudah meraih impian kita," Kyungsoo kembali menghembuskan napasnya "Kai.. aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

"Oy! Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menoleh saat suara berat memanggilnya. Itu Kris, sahabatnya selama di Amerika.

"Kris!" teriak Kyungsoo

"_Come on!"_

Kyungsoo pun berlari kearah dimana Kris sudah memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia dijemput oleh Kris, karena pemuda tinggi itu sudah berjanji akan mengantarnya pulang Korea.

…

…

...

Setelah bertemu paman dan bibinya, Kyungsoo segera berlari ke rumah tua milik Kai seperti biasa. Ia tidak sempat bertemu kawan-kawannya karena mereka sudah berada jauh di luar kota. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo berani kemari setelah sekian lama.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kata 'Dilarang Masuk'

Sama seperti saat pertama kali ia berani kemari. Awalnya hanya penasaran, kemudian mempertemukannya dengan sosok Kai yang ketakutan karena dirinya masuk kedalam rumah tua ini.

Setelah mengenang beberapa saat, ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya untuk berani masuk kembali kedalam. Suasananya berbeda, tidak seperti ada orang yang tinggal disini. Rumah ini mungkin sudah dihuni oleh hantu teman-temannya Kai.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat bagaimana setiap inci rumah ini dibuat, penuh tawa, penuh tangis, penuh perjuangan dan penuh pengorbanan.

Kyungsoo sudah menghancurkan apa yang telah di pertahankan Kai selama ini. Karena dirinyalah Kai pergi, karena dirinyalah Kai harus berkorban. Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak boleh berpikiran seperti ini. Kai pasti bahagia, ia pasti sedang berbahagia. Bukankah ia juga bahagia kalau Kyungsoo bahagia?

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar Kai, kamar yang sering ia bereskan, kamar yang pernah ia tinggali, kamar yang.. Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan aroma tubuh Kai di setiap sprei dan selimut berdebu ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat photo Kai bersama Luhan dan Sehun jaman dulu, sangat damai.. sangat bahagia.

Tapi pandangan Kyungsoo terhenti pada secarik kertas di balik pigura photo Kai.

Itu tulisan tangan Kai.

Kyungsoo pun menangis saat membaca isi catatan milik Kai. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak kuat untuk menahannya, ia pun menangis seorang diri di kamar itu

.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa menatapmu, aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Aku berada di sampingmu, aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu.

Aku melihatmu menangis, tapi aku tidak bisa memelukmu. Aku melihatmu tersenyum, tapi aku tidak bisa memelukmu.

Maafkan aku yang tidak sempurna, maafkan aku yang hanya bisa melihatmu, yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu.

Kita dekat, kita terikat, kita saling mencintai, kita saling memiliki tapi kau jauh, sulit untuk aku raih.

Aku ingin menciummu, aku ingin mendekapmu didalam pelukanku.

Kyungsoo.. Maafkan aku.

Saat kau membaca catatan ini, mungkin aku masih ada disini, atau mungkin aku sudah tidak ada. Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, aku selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi dan bagaimanapun. Karena aku adalah Kai... manusia yang bisa kau lihat, tapi tidak bisa kau sentuh.

.

.

_I can only look at you, I can't touch you. I was on your side, I can't touch you._

_I see you cry, but I can't hug you. I see you smile, but I can't hug you._

_I'm sorry that is not perfect, sorry I could only see you, who can't do anything for you._

_We're close, we bonded, we love each other, we belong to each other but you're far away, it's hard for me to achieve._

_I want to kiss you, I want to hold you in my arms._

_Kyungsoo .. I'm sorry._

_When you read this note, I might still be here, or maybe I was not there. One thing you need to know, I will always love you whatever happens and however. Because I was Kai ... man can you see, but can't you touch._

_._

_._

* * *

_…_

…

The end

...

...

* * *

BUNUH AKU! /TEWAS/

Sebenernya ga ada niatan sama sekali buat ff sad macam ini -_- emang ini sad? ;A;

ini repost, dari yang tadi malem. soalnya ada sedikit yang mau aku ubah huehehehehe.

maaf ya ceritanya menye begini, habisnya aku bingung (?)

lagi pengen nista in Jongin gimana dong :/

...

ini ff khusus buat deerlohan :3 dia minta cerita sad angst gitu, oke aku kasih.-.

...

kalo gitu udahan dulu ya :3

doain ya semoga aku bisa update ff yang lain lebih cepat :"

tugas etnografi minta di telen (curhat)

..

yaudah ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ;)

3


End file.
